Show Some Respect!
by Nara-chan25
Summary: Since Naruto has no mission for next week for some unknown reason, he decides that he should have a little fun. MWAHAHA! I feel very sorry for these people... not really. OOC Kyuubi. Review and offer prank ideas to get lazy author to right more chapters!
1. Intro

Show some respect!

I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did.

Summary: Since Naruto has no mission for next week for some unknown reason, he decides that he should have a little fun. MWAHAHA! I feel very sorry for these people... lol not really.

Naruto walked around Konaha, bored out of his mind. Everyone on the rookie nine and Gai's team were on missions, that or they were too busy training... well, everyone but him. He tried talking Tsunade into giving him a mission... but no luck. He tried to get Jiraiya to train him but he was doing 'research'. Even Konahamaru was busy, and he's not even a Gennin yet! _Maybe, if I leave the village, I'll run into Akatsuki... then I wouldn't be bored..._ Naruto though.

**Of course you wouldn't... **Kyuubi started. **YOU'D BE DEAD!!!**

'Shut up, fox!' he mentally yelled.

After thinking about things he could be doing, like visiting Iruka... that was all he could think of, he came up with an idea, a very EVIL idea, that had nothing to do with Iruka... or Ramen... or Akatsuki. He was going to pull pranks on his friends!

**That's the worst idea you have ever had... EVER!** screamed Kyuubi.

'SHUT UP!'

So that's what Naruto decided to do... pull pranks. Now, who would be his first uh... person he was going to prank...?

**How about you pull a prank on the whole village. I have the perfect idea! **Kyuubi said happily... if that was possible.

'What?' Naruto asked.

**Release Kyuubi... I mean me! Then, I'll kill everyone! That's the best thing ever! Yeah! DO IT!**

'Uh... let me thin-no.'

**Only emo people interrupt them- oh, cookie!**

Yup, that's it. It's up to you to tell me who Naruto should prank.


	2. Sakura

Show some respect!

I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did.

Summary: Since Naruto has no mission for next week for some unknown reason, he decides that he should have a little fun. MWAHAHA! I feel very sorry for these people... lol not really.

'So, you should I prank first?" Naruto thought.

'That was a question for you, Kyuubi," Naruto pointed out.

**Oh... what was the question? Oh, yeah. How about the pink haired girl?"** he suggested.

'Sakura? Why?'

**I never liked her. She's mean... Instead of wanting the Sasuke guy she should go out with Lee... He's nice.**

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?!" he screamed

**Haha.**

Naruto looked around to see most of the villagers starring at him. He laughed and ran into an alley way.

**Smooth...**

'...'

**Shut up and listen!**

'I didn't...'

Kyuubi told Naruto the first thing the could so to Sakura.

Naruto created a Shadow Clone and Henged it into Sakura. Naruto and 'Sakura' jumped from roof to roof until they got to Sasuke's house. 'Sakura' jumped of the roof and knocked on Sasuke's door.

'This is great... Are you sure this will work?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**Possibly... Oh, wow...**

'What? What happened.'

**Look, it's the pig girl.**

'... You mean, Ino?'

**Yeah, she's watching...**

Sasuke opened the door and sighed. "What do you..."

"SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF THE WAY YOU THREAT EVERYONE! CHA!" 'Sakura' kicked Sasuke's face, using chakra. He stepped back, hold his bleeding nose.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Ino screamed.

"He treats you the same, if not worse!" 'Sakura' pointed out.

"You know, yeah!" Ino said, stomping on Sasuke's foot.

Sasuke, who was completely shocked, started to back away from the two angry fangirls. A bunch of other fangirls also tried to get a hit. But, Naruto jumped down in front of them. "Hey! Stop it!" he yelled.

The girls started pushing him away, so...

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Every shadow clone picked up a clone and ran as far away from Sasuke as they could before disappearing.

Naruto sighed and turned around to see a still shocked Sasuke. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

**Great! His fangirls hate him and he should start trusting you!**

'Why is that good, I don't even like him,' Naruto pointed out.

**I'll tell you later. To Sakura's house!**

Naruto said bye to Sasuke and made his way to Sakura's house, which was empty. He snuck into Sakura's room and started taking everything Sasuke and putting it in his backpack he brought with him. Then he replaced it with Rock Lee stuff, which he got from Gai-sensei. Then he left.

'I'm so evil!' Naruto thought.

**I know...**

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Naruto screamed.

**Uh... sure...**

Naruto had to go to stage three of his very evil plan. He henged into Sakura and went to the training ground where he knew Lee was. "Lee!" he called.

"Sakura-chan! How youthful to see you!"

"Yeah, you too. So, did you hear? Sasuke isn't the cutest guy around anymore!"

"You're right!" Ino said, running up to them. "You will never guess where all the other fangirls are!"

"Where?" 'Sakura' asked.

"At Naruto's house!" Ino screamed.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto screamed, dropping the henge.

"Naruto? Why are you? EEEEEE!!!" Ino screamed, clinging to Naruto.

'Kyuubi! What so I do?' Naruto asked.

**SASUKE! ASK HIM! No, wait... nah. You better go save your house.**

Naruto ran toward his house, leaving Ino and Rock Lee behind.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running in front of him. "There are fan-"

"I know! What do I do!" Naruto panicked.

Naruto ran to his house, then got chase by fangirls for 2 hours. Luckily, they fainted from running for so long. The he went home.

**That sucked... At least Sakura has pictures of Lee in her room, now...**

'Yeah, I am never pranking again...'

**So... who are you going to prank next?**

"Dunno..."

That's people. Be sure to give me ideas for who else I can pranks.

Thanks to Kai-razy for your ideas.

Please review! Thanks!


	3. Tsunade

Show some respect!

I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did.

Summary: Since Naruto has no mission for next week for some unknown reason, he decides that he should have a little fun. MWAHAHA! I feel very sorry for these people... lol not really.

'Any ideas?' Naruto asked.

**Hm? You say something?**

'Stupid Kakashi,' Naruto mumbled in his mind.

**I'm not Kakashi, silly. I'm Kyuubi.**

Naruto slapped his forehead.

**TSUNADE!** Kyuubi screamed suddenly.

'... Right...'

**You should prank Tsunade, you know, for not giving you a mission. And for sealing me inside of you.**

'You're a genius! Except for the last part... But, yeah. I'll do that!'

**HA! Take that, Forth Hokage!**

_He doesn't even notice that Tsunade's the Fifth Hokage... _'Did you hear that?'

**Yeah, you said 'Did you hear that'.**

_... And he say's I'm blonde..._

Naruto headed for Train Ground 7, making sure not to run into any fangirls. When he got there he got ready to leave... Sasuke was there.

**I thought you wanted his trust... Although, I can't remember why...**

'Fine...' "Hi..."

Sasuke didn't turn around. "Hey. Thanks for taking my fangirls."

Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head. "I'm glaring at you, by the way..." he said after a few minutes.

"Oh..." Sasuke turned around and glared at him.

"Okay, enough of that," Sasuke said after 10 minutes.

**Ask him.**

'Ask him what?'

**Ask him to go on a date with you.**

'I'm barfing!'

**FREEDOM!!!**

"Hey, Sasuke? Wanna help me with something for saving you from fangirls?"

"Does it have anything to do with pranking Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

'**Creepy...'** Naruto and Kyuubi said at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Sure, why not. I hate nothing better to do in the middle of the day... Well, besides kill my brother and train to kill my brother..."

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Kakashi sighed. "I come on time and they don't show up. This is the second time they've done this..."

BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE

Naruto told Sasuke his plan, and they got ready. Sasuke went to his house to print things off his computer and Naruto... did something more evil... He went to get Ramen instead of the other thing he was supposed to do. After that he got bored and did it.

Naruto and Sasuke met outside Tsunade's office with a big pile of paper. Naruto barged into Tsunade's office, looking panicked. "Orochimaru... Forest... Death..." he said.

Tsunade ran out of her office, towards the forest of death. "Too easy," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto started taking every peace of paper that was in the room, while Sasuke replace them with the paper he had. After that, they put all the finished paper work into a pile, covering it in oil. Then they left the room.

When Tsunade got back she was very, very mad. Orochimaru wasn't in the forest of Death, of the Forest in Death, or the Forest Covered in Death. She check everyone so she was very tired. She sat down at her desk, getting ready to finish up the last of the paper work. Then she noticed the paper was blank. She picked it up and a picture appeared. She screamed, ripping up the peace of paper. All the other pieces then showed the picture.

After she ripped them all she looked through her desk for her paper work. Then she noticed the pile of paper in the corned. She noticed that it was her finished paper work. She got up to get them, but when she got close they burst into flames. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I HATE YOU PAPER WORK!!!" she screamed.

The Hokage Tower fell, but everyone lived for some reason. And the tower didn't hit any other buildings, except one. "MY HOUSE!" Naruto screamed. He broke down, drying.

"You can stay at my house, Naruto-kun," said some reason girl.

"No! STAY AT MY HOUSE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HELP! ANYONE!" Naruto ran as fast as he could. He ran so fast he was in Suna before he could even blink.

"Hi," Gaara said.

"Gaara? What are you doing her?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"First, your in Suna. Also, this is my room..."

"Oh... ha ha ha... Sorry..."

**Yeah... let's go home...**

'You can say that again...'

Kyuubi sighed. **YEAH!!! LET'S GO HOME!!!**

_Idiot..._

Yup, that's that chapter. How please people. You gotta give me an idea for who Naruto should prank next. You can say anyone, unless their dead or Sasuke. Sasuke must be last. I'm going to start writing a huge prank for Sasuke... Kyuubi has a plan. Don't ask me what it is because the only reason Kyuubi forgot is because I forgot. Hahaha, oops. So, yeah. You can even say... the Rower!


	4. Hiashi

Show some respect!

I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did.

Summary: Since Naruto has no mission for next week for some unknown reason, he decides that he should have a little fun. MWAHAHA! I feel very sorry for these people... lol not really.

Naruto Uzumaki was walking though the village, thinking about who he should prank next. Then he heard someone crying, and he was getting louder. Naruto turned around to see Hinata crying, followed by Kiba and Shino. "What happened?" he asked.

Shino stopped to talk, but Kiba kept on running. "Hiashi plans on putting the cage bird seal on Hinata and her little sister," he answered.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto screamed. "I have to do something!"

"There's nothing you can do," Shino pointed out.

**PRANK TIME!!!**

Naruto smirked. "What are you planning?" Shino asked.

"You'll find out, do you know where Neji is?"

"No, but-"

"Gotta go, bye Shino!" Naruto ran off towards where Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Gai-sensei always train, hoping they'd be there. They were.

"NEJI!" Naruto screamed.

Team 9 stopped what they were doing to listen to Naruto. "What is wrong in your Youthfulness?" asked Lee.

"Do you know?" Naruto asked Neji.

"Know what?" he asked.

"Hiashi is putting the cage bird seal on Hinata and Hanabi," he old them. Neji's eyes went wide in shock.

"I need your help!" Naruto grabbed Neji's arm and began pulling him towards Sasuke's house, since his house was still gone.

When he got there he didn't bother knocking. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

There was the house of running from upstairs, and a few secants later Sasuke came downstair and Naruto told him what happened, and his evil plan.

Neji left to get as many Branch Members he could get into the Uchiha compound.

"Okay! People!" Naruto yelled. Once he got everyone's attention he began. "We're going to use a jutsu to hind you curse seals."

"Why? What the point?" asked one Hyuuga.

"I'm going to draw the cage bird seal on Hiashi when he's sleeping," he told them.

Everyone agreed to help, just for the fun.

That night everyone in the branch family used the jutsu, even the children and the maids. And Naruto snuck into Hiashi's room and drew the cage bird seal on Hiashi head. He waited in Neji's room to see what he would so.

The next morning Naruto hid behind a group of the branch family members who were guarding Hiashi's room. When they heard a yell the barged into the room. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Hiashi yelled, pointing at his head. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT!" Hiashi pointed at the guards, they didn't have curse marks.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!!" Hiashi asked.

"It's just paint," Naruto pointed out.

Hiashi used a cloth to wipe of the curse seal.

"Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hiashi laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the guards laughed.

Twenty minutes later every Hyuuga was laughing. Once they finally stopped Hiashi spoke. "Thank you, demon boy. I haven't laughed for along time. For that, I thank you. I will remove all the cage bird seals. But he won't tell the elders, we'll let them find out on their own."

"I have a name," Naruto told him. "And it's not Demon Boy."

"Sorry, _Demon Boy_. I don't know your name," Hiashi said.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! FUTURE HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled.

"You're going to have to wait until they fix the Hokage tower. I hear that two idiots destroyed it as a prank."

"Hehehehe," Naruto laughed.

"IT WAS YOU!" Hiashi yelled.

"Maybe."

"Who was the other idiot?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh..."

They next day there was no such thing as the cage bird seal.

The end.

Just kidding!

Naruto was walking down some stairs in the Hyuuga House thing when he heard giggles behind him. He turned around to see two Hyuugas. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks with the whole cage bird seal thing," one girl said.

"Yeah, maybe you'd like to go out with us sometime?"

"Uh... No thanks..."

The two girls ran forward to catch him, causing Naruto to fall down 20 flight of stairs.

"Uh..." he said when he reached the bottom.

**HAHA! I'm heal you, don't worry.**

'Thank you, Kyuubi.'

Kyuubi healed Naruto, but he was still in pain as he walked towards his house.

**You realize that your house is still gone, right?**

'Now you tell me.'

Naruto was so tired that he fell asleep. People in the village stepped on him, because he was there.

Yes! Another chapter! Thanks to Kai-razy once again for your ideas. Please be sure to read my other fanfic. Thanks!


	5. Kakashi

Show some respect!

I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did.

Summary: Since Naruto has no mission for next week for some unknown reason, he decides that he should have a little fun. MWAHAHA! I feel very sorry for these people... lol not really.

Author's Note: Guess what everyone! I'm actually updating. Yeah, sorry 'bout that... There was my birthday (August. 25th just to let you know), and my god sisters came down for about a week... then I've been reading so much fanfiction... and I really didn't feel like updating that much... So, yeah. Sorry! But, just for that, I'm going to try and make this really long, and I'll try to update my other story, too. Sorry again. Now, on with the story!

Naruto walked down the street, thinking of how something really bad happened to him after he pulled a prank, but shook it off. **Why do you think Kakashi said he was busy and couldn't train you? **Kyuubi asked Naruto.

'I don't know, maybe it's because he was busy and couldn't train me,' Naruto answered.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Kyuubi laughed.

'... Right... I wasn't kidding. I was serious,' Naruto said.

**... HAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE KID!**

'SHUT UP!' Naruto mentally screamed.

**Right, anyway... I think he lied. Before you ask why I'll tell you.**

'...'

**Yeah. He's standing right there doing nothing. He's not even reading those human books. Weird, huh?**

Naruto looked towards Kakashi, who was doing nothing. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed, pointing.

Kakashi looked up from the book that wasn't there. "Oh, hello Naruto. I heard that you got chased by fangirls for 2 hours, the Hokage Tower fell on you house, and you fell down 20 flights of stairs."

"Yeah... WHY DID YOU LIE AND SAY YOU WERE BUSY!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi walked away.

**Can we prank him? PLEASE!** Kyuubi begged.

'Idiot! I pranked him yesterday!' Naruto pointed out.

**Oh, yeah... Well, instead of having a flashback of how you pranked Kakashi and failed so much that he didn't even notice let's try again.**

'Fine... Any ideas?'

**You had to ask?**

LATER

'We are so evil!'

**Only I'm evil.**

'SHUT UP!'

**Don't be such a poopie head, Poopie Head.**

'...'

**Bully.**

'Shut up, he's coming.'

Kakashi was walking down the street, reading his new Icha Icha Book. He headed into his house, then suddenly, IT WAS GONE! "MY BOOK!" Kakashi screamed. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find is anywhere.

He was about to go tell Tsunade (like she would care) when he slipped on something wet. He landed on his butt, even though he's a Junin and should have landing on his feet or something impossible like that. Anyway, there was a note by the liquid. He picked it up o read it. It said:

_To Kakashi_

_This puddle is the rest of your book. Sorry, not really, that I did this._

_Yours truly, Very Mean Person._

Kakashi started to cry for his lost book, as Naruto and Kyuubi were wondering how he could believe that the puddle of Orange Juice was really his book. 'Probably noticed that their both orange,' Naruto thought.

Kakashi collected as much of the book as he could. He buried it nest to the Hokage's, causing him to get beat up by Tsunade. Then he carved Icha Icha in the Hero's Monument, getting beat up again.

When he got home the first thing he noticed was that his Icha Icha book was on the table. "... WHAT!? HOW DID THAT GE THERE!?" he screamed. The book had a note attached to it. It said:

_To Kakashi_

_Sorry I lied to you about your book, but I couldn't help myself. Also, haha you got beat up by a girl twice._

_Yours truly, Naruto... I mean Very Mean Person._

Kakashi was so mad! He wondered who 'Very Mean Person' was. "I'LL DESTROY HIM! BUT, SINCE EVERYONE TAKES THEIR ANGER OUT ON NARUTO, TO BE COOL, I'LL BLAME HIM!"

Kyuubi and Naruto sweat dropped.

Kakashi gave everyone fangirl in Konoha... and everywhere else, a picture of Naruto in his boxers... also wet. He also gave people pictures of Naruto as a kid and somehow managed to give out Shippuuden pictures, too. Because of that Naruto got 5 billion times more fangirls then he did before.

'This is why I said I shouldn't prank people...' Naruto said.

**Yup, so who's next?**

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Naruto screamed out loud.

Then Naruto got chased around Konoha for 2349875623752983475609475234758725467207604574386542749769765757 hours.

Yeah, I know that wasn't the best chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything. I pretty sure I said I just wanted you guys to tell me who to prank. Well, ignore that. I need ideas of how I should prank them, too. And don't worry, because that will give me a lot of other ideas! So me!

Thank you readers! Because R&R! It makes me feel good. It also gets me to update. The last review got me to update, so yeah! Thank you whoever it was!


	6. Jiraiya

Show some respect!

I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did. Also, I don't own Animorphs... I'm going to start making these different every time, I'm sure you get the summary...

Summary: Since Naruto has no mission for next week for some unknown reason, he decides that he should have a little fun. MWAHAHA! I feel very sorry for these people... lol not really.

**I think you should prank Jiraiya, **Kyuubi said randomly.

'Shut up, you stupid fox! It's four in the morning!' Naruto said from inside the box he's been hiding in for three days.

**So...? I want you to prank Jiraiya because he taught that Blonde Hokage how to summon toads, so I would be here! DIE, JIRAIYA! DIE! **Kyuubi started to laugh evilly, then started to cough, choke, and die. Not really...

'Fine! Just never wake me up ever again. So, what do you have in mind? Throwing him into the women's hot springs, making everyone hate Icha Icha Paradise...? What?' Naruto asked.

**I was just thinking that we could henge into Jiraiya, summon a bunch of toads, pi... I mean make them angry, run, and get them chasing after Jiraiya instead. What do you think? **Kyuubi asked.

'Every original.'

**Thank you, I stole it from one of my many fans. I LOVE YOU FAN!**

'Right...'

**Let's do it!**

'I knew I shouldn't let you read Animorphs...' (I LOVE ANIMORPHS!)

**Well, Rachel's catch phrase it better then believe it, BELIEVE IT!** Kyuubi yelled.

'Are you stupid? You're stupid.'

**... Just get on with the prank...**

'Right, right. Sorry.'

Naruto henged into Jiraiya and managed to summon 20 different toads at once.

"I hate you all! I hate Yondaime! I'm discontinuing Icha Icha Paradise! I gave Orochimaru the scroll to summon you! I...!"

"We know it's you, Naruto!" one toad screamed.

"Uh... I don't know what you... OW!" Naruto yelled, turning back to normal.

"Nice try, kid!"

"Well, can you chase after Jiraiya anyway. I'm bored," Naruto complained.

**You know, if you could morph into Jiraiya this wouldn't have happened,** Kyuubi pointed out.

'Animorphs aren't real, Kyuubi...'

**Neither are you!**

'You idiot!'

**What?**

'Never mind...'

"Hello?" said a toad.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Say something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We said: 'Sure Naruto. We'll help you'."

"Oh... cool..."

Silence.

More silence.

Cricket in background.

"Go!" Naruto screamed. All the toad ran off. Naruto jumped from roof to roof, following them. Then the toads got to the hot springs. They saw Jiraiya and walked over to him.

"JIRAIYA!!!" the biggest toad screamed. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!"

"Go away, I'm busy," Jiraiya replied, not really noticing who he was talking to.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" screamed another toad. Some other toad screamed in agreement.

Jiraiya looked at the toads. He blinked. Then blinked again. And again. "Who summoned you guys?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!?! WE HATE YOU NOW!!!" the toads screamed.

"What!? Why!?" he asked, completely confused.

Naruto tried to hold back a laugh. To make sure he had a good few he jumped into a tree that was over Jiraiya and the toads.

"WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!" a toad screamed. "YOU... uh... YOU DECIDED TO DISCONTINUE ICHA ICHA!!!"

All the toads yelled in agreement as Jiraiya looked even more confused than before. "What gave you that idea?"

"GET HIM!!!" a toad screamed.

"Uh, oh," Jiraiya said. He turned around to run but ran into the trunk of the tree that Naruto was sitting in. He turned away from the tree and ran the other way, all the toad following behind him.

Unfortunately for Naruto, when Jiraiya ran into the tree he ran in he lost his balance and fell... RIGHT INTO THE WOMEN'S HOT SPRINGS!!!

Then... sorry to all readers who like blood and... other blood related things. Because I'm too lazy to change the rating I can't add anything over the rating of 'T'. Sorry

The final punch sent Naruto all the way to Suna. He landed on Deidara and Sasori who were heading towards Suna to kidnap Gaara. All their bones were broken, explaining why they didn't kidnap Gaara when he was still Gennin but instead waited until he was the Kazekage, when he was way stronger and had the protection on the whole village. I mean, really, wouldn't that have been easier.

And that's how Naruto ended up in Suna...

**This wouldn't have happened if you were an Animorphs...** Kyuubi said/pointed out.

Somewhere in the Shinigami's stomach a blonde hair Hokage sneezed. "Um..." he said. "I wonders who's talking to me..."

"Or..." said Sandaime. "Cursing you for sealing Kyuubi inside Naruto. Hint, hint."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Wow, you really are related.

**Yeah... So, who should be prank next?** Kyuubi asked.

"Um..."

Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuh. Sorry I didn't add a new chapter, but I haven't been getting any reviews. I don't know why but I'm really sad because of it.

Please review in honor of my rabbit Socks, who pasted away of old age on Oct.10. Rest in Peace.

For those who took the two seconds it takes to write and send in a review, I thank you.


	7. Gaara

Show some respect

Show some respect!

I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto would have come close to dying every episode! Also, Kyuubi would me more there.

Summary: Since Naruto has no mission for next week for some unknown reason, he decides that he should have a little fun. MWAHAHA! I feel very sorry for these people... lol not really.

Advertisement!!

Naruto: Show Some Respect is back and better then ever! Join me as I (Kyuubi) come up with even better pranks!

Kyuubi: Yeah, sorry for taking so long guys. We forgot to tell you that Socks (RIP) was our editor. So, even though he could read and didn't even really do anything, we had to find a new editor! Introducing:

Oreo: OREO! The coolest bunny that ever bunnied!

Kyuubi: Oreo becam a meber of hour famile a LONG tim ago, butt we hade to teech him how to reed first.

Naruto: Yeah, because you totally now how to spell. Oreo, don't edit that. We WANT them to know.

Oreo: OKAY!! Now, on to the story!

'Suna is SO boring. There's nothing to do!' Naruto complained.

**PEE!**

'Okay…'

**I have a plan to make things not boring! We'll PRANK GAARA!! And I have the perfect plan! MWAHAHAHA!!**

'Sweet! I've been waiting for something fun to happen!!'

**Too bad my people didn't come up with anything.**

'Great! Now you'll come up with a prank that will make NO sense!'

**Don't worry, the author has chocolate milk and a chocolate donut, we'll just wait until she finishes it.**

Naruto sighed and sat down at the top of some random stairs, causing a blind guy to trip and fall down the stairs because he, for some reason, didn't have a stick or a dog.

… **BOOBIES!!**

"IF YOU MAKE THE AUTHOR CHOKE AND DIE I'LL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU'RE THE ORANGE JUICE WE GOT FROM KAKASHI-SENSEI'S BOOK!!"

Everyone in Suna looked at one another, wondering what an 'author' was.

**It's not my fault she's taking forever!** Kyuubi argued.

'I would like to point out that it's been TWO SECONDS!!' Naruto screamed at Kyuubi.

**You're two seconds!**

'Thanks a lot, Kyuubi. Because of you the author is going to play Maple Story. You better hope she finishes this chapter today or you won't be alive for when she does finish it!' Naruto yelled, causing Kyuubi to die from lack of… silence…

'Well, Kyuubi, looks like you're going to die…' Naruto thought.

**Why would you say that…?**

'Well… It's 11:59 for one…' Naruto pointed out.

**Well… since she IS finishing can I still live?**

'Only if she posts it soon…'

**YAY!**

A few hours later…

**I have a plan that will kill everyone but Gaara…** said Kyuubi, laughing evilly.

'Um… How about we just use my idea instead…?' Naruto asked. With out waiting for Kyuubi's answer he started to walk towards Gaara's house. When he got there he snuck into Gaara's house. There, before him, was a chair labeled: "Gaara's Chair. Touch it, I kill you."

Naruto smiled as he dumped chocolate milk ALL over his chair. "I'm so evil…"

Naruto turned around to climb out the window. Unfortunately, he slipped and fell out of Gaara's 495734987629740987689365068305 floor window. "Ugh…" he moaned, getting to his feet. _**Squish!**_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! DOG POOPIE!!**

'Maybe I should give up my job as a master prankster…' he told himself.

**Yeah, you suck,** Kyuubi danced.

'Hn. I mean… STUPID DUCK BUTT HAIR!!'

Somewhere in Gaara's house…

"I'm going to my room, man. Kinkajou is cramping my style, yo!" said Gaara.

"I didn't even do anything!" said Kinkajou.

Temari rolled her eyes as Gaara walked away.

When Gaara got to his room he looked at his favourite chair, which was now brown. "Dude! Chair, what's up! Nice outfit!"

Gaara sat down on his chair, and then got back up when the phone rang. "YO! … Dude, that's hot!" He hung up the phone and looked at his favourite chair. "GASP! Cover yourself, man! For shame!"

With that said he walked out of his room. "Yo! Temari! Kinkajou! I'm leaving!"

"Gaara! You have poopies!" yelled Kinkajou.

"Poopies…? Oh, puppies! No I don't… YO!" Gaara left his house as Kinkajou and Temari killed themselves because of how stupid Gaara was.

As he walked down the street people were laughing and pointing at him. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! I HAVE NO CONTROL!!" he yelled, thinking they were laughing at him because of Shukaku.

Then he remembered. Slowly he looked behind him, seeing that HE HAD POOPIES!! "KINKAJOU!!" he yelled, running home and throwing Kinkajou out of his 495734987629740987689365068305 floor window. He threw him so far… he landed on Naruto.

"Ow… Stupid Kinkajou…"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!" he yelled, running (limping) away.

"**POOPIES!! NO!!"** everyone heard Gaara yell.

'I guess it worked… Although, I have to go to the hospital now… that was fun…' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi nodded in agreement. **Yeah…**

I'm so happy! I updated! Cool, no? Well, please review and give us some ideas. Oh, and thank my sister, Rin, for this idea.

Kyuubi: TT Naruto said something mean!

Oreo: Yeah, he did.

Me: sigh What did he say now?

Naruto: I told him that if we didn't get an idea and at least 10 reviews that I was going to kill him.

Me: What!? But that's not going to happen because we haven't updated in a long time!

Naruto: I know.

Me: Well, until next time:

Kyuubi, Oreo, and I: SHOW SOME REPECT!

Naruto: Like that's ever going to happen…


	8. Deidara Worst Chapter Ever

Show some respect

Show some respect!

I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be emo one minute and do something random the next minute! Like those guys that showed up randomly three times in the series. The ones with the weird mask….

Summary: Since Naruto has no mission for next week for some unknown reason, he decides that he should have a little fun. MWAHAHA! I feel very sorry for these people... lol not really.

Advertisement!! (because we really have no idea what to call it)

Oreo: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the NEXY episode of Show Some Respect!

Naruto: But, before we start, want to here something funny!

Oreo: Um… sure…

Naruto: Well, since we only got three reviews this story has been discontinued forever! HAHAHA!! Isn't that great? Well, see ya! You can go now, readers!

Oreo: Well, you didn't say it had to be exactly 10 reviews…

Naruto: I said 10 or more reviews.

Oreo: Well, you didn't say it had to be exactly 10 or more reviews.

Kyuubi: DOES THAT MEAN I'M NOT DEAD!?

Naruto: … THAT'S NOT FAIR! SO, there's only one thing to do. If there isn't exactly 10 or more reviews next chapter, this story really will be discontinued.

Kyuubi: What? Since when do we have to listen to you?

Naruto: Oh, I don't know. Since I was the main character, started to pull pranks on people, and you where sealed inside on me. Or… hmm… let's see. People has had to listen me since… Oh, what do you know, BIRTH!

Oreo: Since when are you the bad guy?

Naruto: I had to take Orochimaru's place when Minato… I mean, Dad… killed him. (Read Family Matters to understand)

Kyuubi: Oh, that's cool.

Naruto: That, and Kyuubi's a pussy and can't be evil anymore.

Oreo: Should we start the show already.

Kyuubi: Probably…

Naruto: I forgot to add that Kyuubi will die if we don't get the reviews.

Kyuubi: Damn…

END!  
START!  
CONFUSION!  
END!  
REAL END!  
MORE CONFUSION!  
START!  
END!  
SWEARING!  
MORE CONFUSION!  
THE BEGINNING! 

"**Naruto sighed as he looked around his hospital room, cursing Kinkajou for landing on him when he fell out of Gaara's 5734987629740987689365068305 floor window. In his anger he spit the water he was drinking all over himself. He glared at nothing like that Sasuke kids because the real reason he spit out his water was because of what Kyuubi was doing. Getting even more angry, he mentally killing Kyuubi for saying everything he was doing. Finally, loosing patience, he stood up and stormed out of the…"**

"KYUUBI! STOP IT!!"

"**Naruto yelled, interrupting the great Kyuubi. Also, by yelling, he made people notice that he was insane and that they hated him, causing everyone to glare."**

'I swear, if you don't shut up, I'll make you feel more pain then Tobi did that one time." (Read Family Matters to understand. And yes, I'm doing this so you have to read it.)

"**PRANK TIM!"** Kyuubi yelled. He didn't notice how Oreo DIDN'T edit.

"Yeah, okay, who are we pranking?" he asked, wondering why the computer what telling him that pranking wasn't a word, even though he was pretty sure it was.

"How about Deidara?" asked Kinkajou, since he was right next to Naruto the whole time and Naruto was talking out loud like a crazy person.

"Oh, hi Kinkajou. Actually… that's an evil idea… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Since nobody really felt like doing it, since it was actually 5:30 in the morning, they decided to put clay inside Deidara's hands, making it explode in 11:00, which meant 11 minutes like a microwave. But, since is was Kyuubi who set it, and he's an idiot, it went off in 11 seconds, killing everyone.

But, since Kyuubi realized that he was going to die, he use his chakra to save Naruto.

Since Naruto didn't want to be blamed for killing the Sand Village he looked for Itachi, so he could blame it on him like he did when he killing the Uchiha clan, which, for some reason, everyone believed even though it was noon and everyone in the village was there when he did it. Sasuke only thought it was dark because he had dirt in his eyes, which also made him see nobody else but Itachi killing people, who were actually Naruto clones he somehow created without actually knowing the jutsu. So, Sasuke told everyone Itachi did it. And, even though they saw Naruto do it and knew that someone with duck butt shaped hair couldn't possibly be sane, they believed him.

"You know, you can blame it on me. I don't mind," said Sasori.

"WHY ARE YOU LIVING!?"

"I went to collect shells hours away and just got back," he replied walking away.

Naruto just shrugged and walked away and Sasori, being an idiot, mistook the swirl on Naruto's back as a shell, and tried to get it. Then he punched Naruto all the was to Sound.

The End, because I'm too tired to write anymore and get Oreo to go back and check anything.


End file.
